The Vague Friendship
by Alfred WDAM FJones
Summary: Alfred goes to Ivan's house to get some payments from Russia, but Russia doesn't remember anything and decides to pay Alfred in a different way. SMUT! SEX! Crossdressing You have BEEN warned!


"So.. Where's my money Ivan?" Alfred says as he places both of his hands on the desk.

Ivan props his elbow on it, his chin on his palm. " I don't remember borrowing money from you."

Alfred crosses his arms in front of his chest. " You didn't borrow money from me, you have to pay damages."

Ivan sprang up, astonished. "Damages? Since when did I lay hands on your property?" He blinked.

He growled at him. "You were drunk and burned down one of my bars." He says after wiping Texas clean with a cloth.

Alfred and Ivan weren't enemies, sure they are friends but Alfred wasn't in the mood to forgive anyone. His economy was bad enough to make his body ache. He was also taking a break from eating hamburgers he didn't know how long till he'll go wild.

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "I was drunk? Alfred are you tricking me?"

Alfred reached into his hair slicking it back with his left hand. Ivan was now looking into his deep blue eyes. "Why would I kid about that?"

Ivan sat up and walked towards him. "To get something from me. I can give you something else if you would like." A grin had slid across his face.

"Like what?" Alfred said, still unaware what Ivan was offering him. Ivan sighed, placed his hands on Alfred's shoulders and pinned him down. Alfred went down with an oomph! Ivan's violet eyes glimmered a bit and his face light pink. " I can do something like this." He said as he moved his right hand to touch America's cock, he glanced up at Ivan.

"H-hey.. Ivan you don't have to repay me back like thi- Nugh!" Ivan interrupted him by groping and then licking Alfred's tip, sending chills down Alfred's spine.

Ivan engulfed Alfred, he sends out a small and erotic moan. "Augh…"

Ivan pulls away as Alfred comes onto his face. He has that grin on his face and puts his finger on Alfred's lips. "I'll be back." He stands up and walks into a bathroom and comes out in a cat waitress outfit, blushing. "Nya~" Alfred blinks, holding his laughter in.

Ivan had a dark aura around him. "Are you laughing?" Still not scared Alfred bawls out laughing and smiled at him. "You look cute." The aura disappeared and they headed to Russia's bedroom. He sat on the bed and pulled Alfred's tie kissing him. The kiss was really passionate but Alfred thought that Arthur's kisses were better, they both pulled away gasping for air. Ivan pulls down Alfred's pants revealing his cock. "Al.. I want you inside me." Russia laid on the bed and Alfred penetrated him inside.

"Hah~ Alfred d-don't hold back…" He told him, Alfred nodded his head and kept thrusting. Ivan made a lot of erotic moans which he didn't expect and also that he didn't know that Ivan wanted him this much. He grips on the bed sheets. "A-Al.. F-faster… d-deeper.." Alfred slides it out and then in reaching for Ivan's ending point. He kept going faster and faster that you can hear the slapping sound of their bodies together.

They decided to do doggy style, Ivan on his hands and knees pleading for Alfred. To add some sugar to the cake, Alfred gently nibbles on his neck as he gropes Ivan's cock. "Ah~ Alfred!~" He moaned.

Alfred kept pounding himself into Ivan's anal, he felt weird topping someone whose bigger than himself. He comes into him, cum rolling down his anal and Ivan fell onto the bed. Ivan was breathing heavily. "Alfred.. T-that…" Alfred wasn't done yet, even though he was panting; he injects himself back into Ivan and lifts him up.

"A-Al!~" Alfred holds Ivan against the wall carrying him and thrusting deeply.. "I-Ivan.. Nnn… nh.." He spoke, sweat running down his chin, he felt himself get hot.

Ivan looks over his shoulder to Alfred, his face all red. "A-ugh.. Al!~!" He moaned as he comes onto the bed sheets. Alfred laughs a bit. "Y-you.. wanted me that much?"

He nods his head. " I-i.. wanted you ever since you- since we became friends.. Out of all of the people in my life, you showed me your kindness.. and I fell in l-love with you.."

Alfred hits Ivan's dead end, he made a loud erotic moan. "A-Alfred!~ "

"Ngh!~" Alfred releases it inside of him again and they both slide in bed.

Even though Alfred knew that Ivan was in love with him, he couldn't choose who to love. They held hands in bed, panting.


End file.
